This invention relates to portable power supplies and more specifically relates to a novel housing for an air battery which can operate even when carried in and through water.
Portable power sources that can run man-worn electronics particularly for military purposes are known. For example, soldiers can carry lithium batteries to power man-worn electronics. Users desire 72 hours of battery operation before resupply of power is needed. An air breathing battery (such as zinc air) is known, and can power man-worn electronics and can also be used to recharge other batteries for handheld devices. Air batteries can provide up to 250 watt-hours of energy per pound of battery versus only 80 watt-hours of energy per pound for current military lithium batteries.
However, air breathing batteries or power systems require ambient air to operate and cannot operate man-worn electronics if immersed in water during water fording operations.
A novel floating housing is provided for an air battery to permit its use when its user is in water, for example while fording a river, to permit the uninterrupted use of the electronics powered by the battery. The novel housing is a sealed housing but has a top surface with an air intake covered by a hydrophobic but air permeable membrane. The top surface extends to sloping sides which will easily shed water and the container is relatively shallow with a center of mass close to the center of its bottom surface. The housing is secured to the user by shoulder straps which permit the flat housing to float from a horizontal position on the users back to a vertical position atop the level of water in which the user may be immersed. Thus even though the user is in water to a level of his shoulders or nose, the novel battery housing will still be able to breathe the air needed for the operation of the power source through the hydrophic membrane.
Thus, the novel floating air breathing power source (FABPS) of the invention will:
1. Provide power to operate manpack electronic devices and/or power manpack battery chargers
2. Use ambient air as a reactant to produce electric power
3. Allow the power source to receive ambient air even when the user is up to his/her nose in water.
4. Use air window closure materials that will shed water (hydrophobic) but will allow the passage of ambient air into power source.
5. Be modular and replaceable by the user without special training or tools.